So When Do You Know Its Love?
by yuiitsu.-.amai
Summary: ShikaIno; Shikamaru and Ino have been best friends….for as long as they can remember…but what happens when this friend-ship causes them a problem? People get misunderstandings and harsh decisions are made. ShikaIno /slight NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

So…When do you know its love

So….When do you know its love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters obviously because if did I wouldn't be writing this note now would I.

This story is based on a Bollywood movie… which I'm sure not the whole world has watched yet.

The desert had a light wind; causing the sand to blow away…out of no where appeared a horse with a rider on top of it, with full costume, it seemed to be running towards a desk…in the middle of nowhere suddenly a sound trailed off into the riders ear...it seemed more like…

Ring! Ring! A lazy hand reaches over across the very same desk and picks up the phone…He hears sobs and sniffs and without even letting the person speak to him, he decides he's coming over.

Shikamaru? He hears a voice coming from the door, it sounded light and elegant shikamaru glanced at the door realizing his mother was there.

"Yes mother?" He replied in a soft quiet voice.

"Where are you going hunny? Don't you remember you have to finish studying for your big exam?" His mother perked up.

Shikamaru's IQ is above 200. He was known as a smart lazy genius, but his mother still believed he wasn't that smart.

"(Sigh), I'll do it later…Ino needs me right now." he said in the very same calm voice.

And with that he rushed out the door and into his car driving away.

When the boy reached the hospital he noticed a girl crying by the window sill. Her hair over her face and her head in her hands, she was sobbing more than ever, He silently walked over to her and just held her in his arms, she didn't pull away for she knew exactly who it was.

A few moments later a doctor walked threw the door. The girl released the boy who was holding her and looked at the doctor with hope, her eyes widened and her tears stopped at the edge of her beautiful sky blue eyes.

Shikamaru noticed that she looked like she's been crying for a while now but he couldn't deny that even in this condition she looked as beautiful as ever, her long hair flowing around her elegant and pale face, her sky blue eyes looked like a beautiful clear sky.

Suddenly his thoughts interrupted him" What…since when have I been thinking that my best friend looked beautiful?"

He shrugged that thought off and came back to reality where his friend was tightly holding his hand; she held it like he was the one and only hope for her.

Slowly her grip loosened and with that he looked to the doctor who was shaking his head…He said in a very serious manner "I'm sorry we weren't able to save her."

With that he saw his friend's knees crashing to the ground, and tears filled her eyes faster than a breath of air. The tired looking boy knelt down next to her holding her as tight as he could while she cried in his strong chest.

"Calm down Ino everything will be al-"

His sentence was cut off by her sobs and sniffles and he decided to keep quiet on the long ride to her house. As they pulled up on her drive way he noticed she was asleep.

"Troublesome" He said to no one in particular.

He carried her to her room in his strong muscular arms and tucked her in. As he was leaving he saw her lift her delicate head and whisper goodnight .He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights.

"Why was I thinking she was beautiful…and why did I feel I only needed her to be happy in order for me to be happy?" The lazy Boy thought as he leaned against his own pillow at his house.

"She's my best friend and she only likes me in that way anyways" he said aloud before yawning and falling asleep himself.

The next morning Ino woke up to loud noises down stairs, she peeked through her bedroom door to see what was going on and there she saw…Everyone she has known from family and friends were all wearing black and were waiting for her in particular to wake up and that's when she realized what had occurred the day before, horrific images filled her mind and she started feeling drowsy and her head started spinning, the room was out of focus and within seconds she no longer was conscious..

Ok well... Guys likes I said my first fanfic...Um, I really didn't try as hard as I should've because well...school and all so um Yea if I get 3 reviews I'll write the next chapter. This will obviously reveal the horrifying truth! So just drag your mouse over to the go button and press"Go"!


	2. Chapter 2

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hah ok...I know I didn't get 3 reviews but I felt like doing something so I wrote the next chapter! Yay me! And yea ill finally tell you who about the dead ….inside this fic so read! And after this I might not get time to wait for reviews so I might add on the next chapter as well. Ok and don't keep yourself from pointing out the obvious that my story isn't getting much reviews and it sucks because if it isn't good I'll gladly stop writing so the world can be a better place. Well, here's chapter 3. (Btw the rating may go up soon.)

Spoilt

That's what she had called her, out of all the times in the world this was the only moment she could find.

It had been 2 days since the funeral; Ino wasn't feeling too happy about things, she had gone back to her regular activities of school homework and hanging out after school with her friends but she never did have that winning smile of hers on anymore. Oh how her friends longed for her to smile and laugh, their eyes were thirsty for that one sweet smile.

It was Lunch time and Ino Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Ten ten and Neji were sitting at a table not doing anything in particular, Shikamaru of course was dosing off again Tenten Ino and Neji were eating lunch while Lee and Sakura argued over something not very important. Ino wasn't really eating she was just fiddling with her lunch.

Neji noticed and felt pity for the girl He needed to do something...something magical just so he can see his friend regain her old form, he too missed the old Ino, the girl that would boss him around and plead with puppy eyes just so she could braid his hair, she would compliment him like no one else, around her his world lifted, it took another step towards happiness, no one could actually get him to smile except her…but he was afraid, afraid he might get carried away with his feelings, afraid if he confessed he might even lose a friend and he knew deep down inside that she had feelings for the Nara boy, he was his close friend and he too could tell that the boy had feeling for his lady friend. The two always have been together and it would take a whole hell of a lot for them to separate, there wouldn't be a single day where they didn't meet, and if they couldn't meet, they would call each other and stay up late at night talking about school, latest gossip and anything else you can think of. They were as what he would say "made for each other."

Neji was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by an angry Ten ten, she was yelling at Sakura and Lee, telling them to shut up and stop asking for so much attention of each other and with that comment both felt silent. Seconds later the two started arguing about how they didn't want or need anyone's attention towards them. A defeated Ten ten sat down and tried to continue with her lunch.

Ino wasn't looking at anything in particular, she was just lost in her thoughts not noticing the lavender eyed boy staring at her, and at that moment Neji did something he shouldn't have, he didn't think twice before he did what he did, very unusual for Neji but his hands had crawled up towards Ino's and in seconds he held her hands in his. Ino's attention was immediately earned and Neji had gone dark red, flustered Neji immediately let go and excused himself from the table.

Luckily, no one but himself and Ino had witnessed the embarrassing moment, he didn't know how he was going to face her again.

Mean while Ino didn't think much of Neji's sudden action she merely thought he did it to make her feel better, he hadn't wanted to do it but it was necessary that he had to do it in order to make her feel better, even though it hadn't worked Ino was just happy that he tried.

A few minutes later Neji had come back, his face remained as it had always emotionless, his face expressed no feelings, his lavender eyes were empty as ever.

Everyone had gone back to doing what they were doing, Lee and Sakura arguing Ten ten started reading a book and Neji started finishing homework while Shikamaru still lay on his spot in a deep sleep.

A few moment later a bunch of snobby girls walked past their table and snickered, curious Ino kept staring only to here a whisper of rude comments:

"Oh look at her she's so spoilt, Like O-M-G! She's crying because her cat died!" Said a blonde practically shouting.

"Shh, keep it down she'll hear us." Said one of the girls.

"Who cares it'll just make her cry more anyways" The Other girl smirked as she said these words.

Ino let out a deep sigh and fiddled with her purple knee leveled skirt she was wearing. She tucked her golden locks behind her ear and stood up to walk away but then suddenly a firm grasp was on her hand she turned around in a split second just to see Shikamaru holding her wrist, He signaled for her to sit down and so she did.

Apparently Shikamaru had recently woke up and had herd the snobs talking about his best friend for he immediately hugged Ino hoping it would make her feel better.

Shikamaru couldn't stand to see Ino in this state, for some odd reason she was the person that lit up his world, if she seemed happy the whole world seemed like it was happy even when she bosses him around sometimes he feels she does it out of affection because now that she doesn't do it at all...He feels empty inside, as empty as a shell without the owner

Empty as a well without water, a garden without flowers and a rose without thorns.

2 minutes later the bell rang, all of Ino's friends had separate classes that day so they all departed after lunch, Ino dragged herself to her locker. When she reached her locker she found a rather curious note sticking out at the edge of her locker and it was pink! (A/N Yea yea I know, sorry I just had a Naruto moment there but a pink letter is really something.)

Ino ran her fingers over the top, it was sealed with a heart sticker the size of a screw, and Ino unfolded the note with her skinny pale fingers, the note read:

"Meet me at the park after school, 6:00 pm.

Sharp."

For a minute Ino was just going to ignore the note until she realized she had seen this hand writing before.

Curiosity got the better of Ino.

Ino rapped her arms around herself hoping it would help her feel warm, the day was getting chillier by the second and it had been almost 10 minutes since she had reached the park. "Why?" thought Ino, "Why had I decided to come here again?", she was distracted by the cold and her thoughts the main reason to why she hadn't noticed someone watching her from across the park, not until the person spoke up had she noticed him, as she caught site of the boy her thoughts of being cold were long gone.

She certainly hadn't seen this person before. He had red short hair; his eyes were chocolate brown which complemented his pale small face. The boy was wearing black jeans, a white coat and black converse.

He moved closer towards Ino.

Ino gestured for him to sit next to her; he did as he was told. The boy stared into her pale small face, her ocean blue eyes held no proof of her feelings, she was like a mystery.

Ino didn't skip a second to ask him questions, she immediately blurted out;

"Who are you and why did you give me that note?"

The boy looked confused… he didn't have the slightest idea of what the blonde was talking about, he remained silent for a few minutes until finally he said "I wasn- wait I don't know anything about a note, I was just told to give you this." The boy handed Ino a petite basket and walked away.

The basket was gold and had a big red bow on top of the handle and in it was a cloth with small wholes threw it, the cloth was red and velvety; it looked beautiful. Seconds later Ino caught site of a pink envelope which she eagerly

Opened, wanting to know what information it contained inside, she unfolded the same type of pink paper she had before and the note read:

"Hope many rays of sunshine, shine threw your sky."

Ino put the note down confused of the note and its meaning but she immediately put her attention towards the basket, she gently pushed the cloth aside to notice a baby white Persian kitten, it looked as if it was just a few weeks old and it had ocean blue eyes, the kitten showed perfection, it's white fur coat clean and white like snow. Ino's face lit up like a lantern on a Chinese festival day, her million dollar smile had once again returned to what was her empty and emotionless face. "Excuse me" she yelled, for she noticed the boy hadn't gone far.

The boy stopped and turned, seeing a smile on the blonde girls face made him smile as well, "Yes?" he replied in a calm voice.

"Who sent this?" asked Ino with a puzzled look on her face.

The boy just smiled, turned around and kept walking leaving behind a confused Ino to think to herself of the possibilities.

Though her sadness had vanished she still hadn't found out who's writing it was that she recognized, she needed to know, she wanted to know, she wanted to thank…Her Savior.

Mmm, Ok so I'm starting to add the characters thoughts in slowly and soon it will contain everyone's thoughts so keep reading and review please, they mean a lot to me and once again criticism is loved just place it in a good manner and if you still think my story sucks just tell me to stop writing like I said before and maybe I'll start another idea, Oh and don't worry still about 2 new important characters to come…and I mean REALLY important so keep reading if I get 3 reviews by tomorrow I'll write the next chapter the very same night, if I don't get any I'll write the next day. So yea keep tuning in and learn about what happens to Shika Ino at the end…and don't jump to conclusions the twist hasn't even been added to the story yet. ;) So what you waiting for just press the lil go button under this message! Oh Oh Oh! If I get 4 reviews I'll make Gaara dance for you! Who ever sends in the best review gets to have their name in my story! Because I need 2 new names…so ill probably decide for the 2 best reviews, and kindly please review don't private message. So people can know what special things you said to earn this reward!

And I'll present my beautiful poem about clouds next time on "So when do you think its love?"

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hah ok...I know I didn't get 3 reviews but I felt like doing something so I wrote the next chapter! Yay me! And yea ill finally tell you who about the dead ….inside this fic so read! And after this I might not get time to wait for reviews so I might add on the next chapter as well. Ok and don't keep yourself from pointing out the obvious that my story isn't getting much reviews and it sucks because if it isn't good I'll gladly stop writing so the world can be a better place. Well, here's chapter 3. (Btw the rating may go up soon.)

Spoilt

That's what she had called her, out of all the times in the world this was the only moment she could find.

It had been 2 days since the funeral; Ino wasn't feeling too happy about things, she had gone back to her regular activities of school homework and hanging out after school with her friends but she never did have that winning smile of hers on anymore. Oh how her friends longed for her to smile and laugh, their eyes were thirsty for that one sweet smile.

It was Lunch time and Ino Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Ten ten and Neji were sitting at a table not doing anything in particular, Shikamaru of course was dosing off again Tenten Ino and Neji were eating lunch while Lee and Sakura argued over something not very important. Ino wasn't really eating she was just fiddling with her lunch.

Neji noticed and felt pity for the girl He needed to do something...something magical just so he can see his friend regain her old form, he too missed the old Ino, the girl that would boss him around and plead with puppy eyes just so she could braid his hair, she would compliment him like no one else, around her his world lifted, it took another step towards happiness, no one could actually get him to smile except her…but he was afraid, afraid he might get carried away with his feelings, afraid if he confessed he might even lose a friend and he knew deep down inside that she had feelings for the Nara boy, he was his close friend and he too could tell that the boy had feeling for his lady friend. The two always have been together and it would take a whole hell of a lot for them to separate, there wouldn't be a single day where they didn't meet, and if they couldn't meet, they would call each other and stay up late at night talking about school, latest gossip and anything else you can think of. They were as what he would say "made for each other."

Neji was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by an angry Ten ten, she was yelling at Sakura and Lee, telling them to shut up and stop asking for so much attention of each other and with that comment both felt silent. Seconds later the two started arguing about how they didn't want or need anyone's attention towards them. A defeated Ten ten sat down and tried to continue with her lunch.

Ino wasn't looking at anything in particular, she was just lost in her thoughts not noticing the lavender eyed boy staring at her, and at that moment Neji did something he shouldn't have, he didn't think twice before he did what he did, very unusual for Neji but his hands had crawled up towards Ino's and in seconds he held her hands in his. Ino's attention was immediately earned and Neji had gone dark red, flustered Neji immediately let go and excused himself from the table.

Luckily, no one but himself and Ino had witnessed the embarrassing moment, he didn't know how he was going to face her again.

Mean while Ino didn't think much of Neji's sudden action she merely thought he did it to make her feel better, he hadn't wanted to do it but it was necessary that he had to do it in order to make her feel better, even though it hadn't worked Ino was just happy that he tried.

A few minutes later Neji had come back, his face remained as it had always emotionless, his face expressed no feelings, his lavender eyes were empty as ever.

Everyone had gone back to doing what they were doing, Lee and Sakura arguing Ten ten started reading a book and Neji started finishing homework while Shikamaru still lay on his spot in a deep sleep.

A few moment later a bunch of snobby girls walked past their table and snickered, curious Ino kept staring only to here a whisper of rude comments:

"Oh look at her she's so spoilt, Like O-M-G! She's crying because her cat died!" Said a blonde practically shouting.

"Shh, keep it down she'll hear us." Said one of the girls.

"Who cares it'll just make her cry more anyways" The Other girl smirked as she said these words.

Ino let out a deep sigh and fiddled with her purple knee leveled skirt she was wearing. She tucked her golden locks behind her ear and stood up to walk away but then suddenly a firm grasp was on her hand she turned around in a split second just to see Shikamaru holding her wrist, He signaled for her to sit down and so she did.

Apparently Shikamaru had recently woke up and had herd the snobs talking about his best friend for he immediately hugged Ino hoping it would make her feel better.

Shikamaru couldn't stand to see Ino in this state, for some odd reason she was the person that lit up his world, if she seemed happy the whole world seemed like it was happy even when she bosses him around sometimes he feels she does it out of affection because now that she doesn't do it at all...He feels empty inside, as empty as a shell without the owner

Empty as a well without water, a garden without flowers and a rose without thorns.

2 minutes later the bell rang, all of Ino's friends had separate classes that day so they all departed after lunch, Ino dragged herself to her locker. When she reached her locker she found a rather curious note sticking out at the edge of her locker and it was pink! (A/N Yea yea I know, sorry I just had a Naruto moment there but a pink letter is really something.)

Ino ran her fingers over the top, it was sealed with a heart sticker the size of a screw, and Ino unfolded the note with her skinny pale fingers, the note read:

"Meet me at the park after school, 6:00 pm.

Sharp."

For a minute Ino was just going to ignore the note until she realized she had seen this hand writing before.

Curiosity got the better of Ino.

Ino rapped her arms around herself hoping it would help her feel warm, the day was getting chillier by the second and it had been almost 10 minutes since she had reached the park. "Why?" thought Ino, "Why had I decided to come here again?", she was distracted by the cold and her thoughts the main reason to why she hadn't noticed someone watching her from across the park, not until the person spoke up had she noticed him, as she caught site of the boy her thoughts of being cold were long gone.

She certainly hadn't seen this person before. He had red short hair; his eyes were chocolate brown which complemented his pale small face. The boy was wearing black jeans, a white coat and black converse.

He moved closer towards Ino.

Ino gestured for him to sit next to her; he did as he was told. The boy stared into her pale small face, her ocean blue eyes held no proof of her feelings, she was like a mystery.

Ino didn't skip a second to ask him questions, she immediately blurted out;

"Who are you and why did you give me that note?"

The boy looked confused… he didn't have the slightest idea of what the blonde was talking about, he remained silent for a few minutes until finally he said "I wasn- wait I don't know anything about a note, I was just told to give you this." The boy handed Ino a petite basket and walked away.

The basket was gold and had a big red bow on top of the handle and in it was a cloth with small wholes threw it, the cloth was red and velvety; it looked beautiful. Seconds later Ino caught site of a pink envelope which she eagerly

Opened, wanting to know what information it contained inside, she unfolded the same type of pink paper she had before and the note read:

"Hope many rays of sunshine, shine threw your sky."

Ino put the note down confused of the note and its meaning but she immediately put her attention towards the basket, she gently pushed the cloth aside to notice a baby white Persian kitten, it looked as if it was just a few weeks old and it had ocean blue eyes, the kitten showed perfection, it's white fur coat clean and white like snow. Ino's face lit up like a lantern on a Chinese festival day, her million dollar smile had once again returned to what was her empty and emotionless face. "Excuse me" she yelled, for she noticed the boy hadn't gone far.

The boy stopped and turned, seeing a smile on the blonde girls face made him smile as well, "Yes?" he replied in a calm voice.

"Who sent this?" asked Ino with a puzzled look on her face.

The boy just smiled, turned around and kept walking leaving behind a confused Ino to think to herself of the possibilities.

Though her sadness had vanished she still hadn't found out who's writing it was that she recognized, she needed to know, she wanted to know, she wanted to thank…Her Savior.

Mmm, Ok so I'm starting to add the characters thoughts in slowly and soon it will contain everyone's thoughts so keep reading and review please, they mean a lot to me and once again criticism is loved just place it in a good manner and if you still think my story sucks just tell me to stop writing like I said before and maybe I'll start another idea, Oh and don't worry still about 2 new important characters to come…and I mean REALLY important so keep reading if I get 3 reviews by tomorrow I'll write the next chapter the very same night, if I don't get any I'll write the next day. So yea keep tuning in and learn about what happens to Shika Ino at the end…and don't jump to conclusions the twist hasn't even been added to the story yet. ;) So what you waiting for just press the lil go button under this message! Oh Oh Oh! If I get 4 reviews I'll make Gaara dance for you! Who ever sends in the best review gets to have their name in my story! Because I need 2 new names…so ill probably decide for the 2 best reviews, and kindly please review don't private message. So people can know what special things you said to earn this reward!

And I'll present my beautiful poem about clouds next time on "So when do you think its love?"

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Ok, guys like I said I might not be able to wait for reviews before this chapter so I decided to go ahead to the next chappie. Hope you enjoyed chapter number 3. Thanks to Caitlin for reviewing all my chappies, I luverz you (as a friend). Eep and the other reason I wrote this chappie is because I have nothing else to do on a beautiful Saturday like today. Joking, my families gone out for grocery shopping which I highly dislike.

So here's chappie 4 enjoy and review.

"_Who could it be?"_

Ino sat beneath her fireplace; Yuiitsu gently curled up between her hands. Ino was lost in her thoughts…_"Why hadn't this person revealed who he/she was?" _ Thought Ino with an empty look on her face. She hadn't told her friends about this note, for they would just start getting over protective and yell at her about how inconsiderate she was and what if this note was just a trap. She knew her friends oh to well. She gave a deep sigh and smiled at the now rolling around kitten; this present had really changed her life. She would smile more then often now. She got herself off the mat under the fireplace and headed towards the kitchen, she was about to enter it when suddenly the door bell rang.

Ino was home alone and her parents and brother were off to the hockey game and were not to return after 12 o'clock midnight. She wondered who it could be.

Ino walked towards her door and flung it open just to reveal a red Neji, he looked like he had been there forever his usual pale face was now red due to the cold.

Ino gestured for him to come in and he did without hesitating. _"Why is here this late of night" _Ino thought. She glanced towards the clock and noticed it was 8 o'clock. Ino shrugged her thoughts off and went to sit next to Neji in front of the fireplace. Neji did come to her house often but never when she was alone, but it was usually Shikamaru that gave her company when she was home alone. When Ino reached her living room she saw Neji was already playing with her cat which was quite unusual. She sat down next to him and said "I never knew you had a soft side for cute things."

"_You're cute and I have a soft spot for you too, you just don't seem to notice" _Thought Neji.

Neji snapped back into reality for Ino was still waiting for an answer. "Well, it goes to show you don't know me that well." Replied Neji with a smirk on his face. Then suddenly Ino thought of something… "_How can this cat like him so much if it hadn't met him before?"_ Ino's sky blue eyes widened. She reviewed the image of him playing with the kitty when she entered the living room in her head.

"_What if he was the one?!" _Ino's thoughts screamed for her to question him but Neji beat her to it, "Where'd you get the kitten from?" Neji asked with a calm and cool voice. Ino felt a disturbing feeling in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't Neji at all who got her the gift, and instead he asked where she had got it from. In her mind Ino debated to whether she should tell him about the incident or not. Neji could see the lost look in Ino's eyes and there for he asked "Is something the matter?" Ino couldn't control herself, she had to tell someone about this she couldn't just keep it inside of her and anyways maybe Neji could help her, maybe he would be able to recognize the writing. In just 2 minutes she had finished blabbing out the entire incident to her close friend. As she finished the sentence she winced as if he was about to yell at her, Nothing of the sort happened he just sat there calmly.

Ino was worried now for he hadn't spoken in minutes, she was about to slap him when he coolly said "Can I see the note?" Ino didn't argue but instead rushed up to her room and brought the note back. She could see his eyes search the note over and over as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Finally after a couple of minutes he gave a deep sigh and put the note down. Ino could tell that Neji was defeated but she still sat there wide eyed just incase a miracle happened.

Neji just shook his head "Sorry but I can't seem to know who's writing this exactly is, but what I do know is I have seen it before." Said Neji in a serious tone. Ino thanked him for trying.

"So, what are you doing home alone?" Asked Neji.

"Oh, my parents and brother are gone to the hockey game tonight they'll return at 12." Ino replied.

"Aren't you scared to be home alone?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Not really I've gotten used to it." Said Ino.

"I wouldn-"Neji was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing. Ino quickly rushed to the door and yanked it open just to reveal a sleepy Shikamaru at the door.

Neji watched as the blonde hugged the lazy boy and pulled him into the living room.

Apparently Shikamaru didn't know Neji liked to go to Ino's house for when he saw him his eyes widened and he had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing here Neji?" asked Shikamaru with a smirk plastered to his face.

Neji just smiled and said "I was passing by so I decided to visit Ino."

"I'm so glad she's happy again" thought Shikamaru. He knew that she was the only one who could actually make him do anything at all, Shikamaru was very lazy, lazier than anyone you could ever meet and No one I repeat No one can get him to do anything except his bossy annoying friend Ino Yamanaka, even though he was quite annoyed by the pretty blonde he adored her in everyway possible sometimes he thought of what their relation ship actually meant and every time he would end up believing they were just good friends. Shikamaru didn't give much thought to it after that. He was just happy she was back to normal.

"Shikamaru you bastard! Get your lazy ass off my clean kitchen counter!" Screamed Ino for Shikamaru had just climbed up onto her kitchen counter and sat down. An annoyed Shikamaru slid off the counter but he smiled to himself because now he truly believed his friend was like she was before.

'Oh Shika-Kun!" squeaked Ino, the suffix added to Shikamaru's name tormented Neji, Ino had never called him Neji-Kun. She only did when she wanted something more than ever. Neji shrugged the thought off and returned to petting the kitten. Just then Ino piped up again. She told him the whole story about the pink note and the kitten incident. Shikamaru's reaction to this was very much different from Neji's reaction instead of asking for the note; he merely smirked at the wide eyed Ino.

Then suddenly Ino flung herself onto Shikamaru. "It was you!" she screamed in excitement.

"You did all this, didn't you?" questioned an excited Ino. Shikamaru nodded which just caused Ino to hug him and tighten her grip on the now suffocated Shikamaru. Neji could see Shikamaru turn red and so he finally spoke in a long time "Uh…Ino I think Shikamaru's dieing." And with that a blushing Ino let go of Shikamaru. "I knew I had seen the writing before" Piped up Ino. Shikamaru thanked Neji, but Neji just nodded. "I'll be going now" said Neji, really he had nothing to do at all that day, no where to go, no one to meet nothing at all. When Neji was leaving Ino suddenly grabbed him from behind and tangled him in a long hug, Neji didn't mind he felt special somewhere inside himself, he just hugged back and said goodbye.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had dozed off again on the couch. Ino decided to do something different today. She climbed on top of him and she was sure he was going to wake up but he didn't…so Ino decided she'd try something else...something evil, something devious, and something…troublesome as Shika would say it .Ino leaned in near Shika's face and inched her mouth towards his ear…she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs "WAKE UP SHIKA! YOU LAZY BASTARD!" The words rang through Shikamaru's ears he woke up with a jump causing Ino to fall over and he on top of her, Shikamaru just laid there until he realized what as happening. His lips had met hers and they formed a kiss, Ino unable to do anything obviously out of shock just lay there and Shika could tell she was shocked for he immediately got up and started repeating a dozen sorrys. But Ino didn't remain calm, as soon as she had realized Shikamaru had gotten up she went ballistics, she screamed

"OH MY GAWD BAKA! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How could I?! Don't forget this was my first kiss as well! It was your fault!"

"Oh My fault?! SO NOW THIS IS MY FAULT?!"

Shikamaru's anger raised and he started to yell as well.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T BEING AN INCONSIDERATE BITCH AND HAD LET ME SLEEP I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

With that comment Ino fell silent…He had called her a bitch…he out of all people .He who always supported her and all her decisions, he who was her best friend.

Shikamaru had just realized what he had said, and pools of regret were swirling in his stomach.

Shikamaru winced when Ino opened her mouth again, as if she was about to have another spazing moment but nothing of the sort happened she just kept quite and stared down at her feet. Shikamaru would have preferred her spazing out on him rather then staying silent like this. It was tormenting him, had he brought his friend back to the same situation he had just gotten her out of? Thoughts of sadness reoccurred him mind…what if she would never talk to him again and even worst was if she never was the same? He didn't want her to change just because of his inconsiderate behavior.

He was afraid truly afraid. He would rather just run out of the house at the moment but his feet wouldn't allow him, forget moving they didn't even budge. Shikamaru had lost all hope of his friend ever speaking to him until she did something quite the opposite.

Ino lifted her head timidly and opened her mouth but all she could say at the moment was "sorry."

Shikamaru sighed as he saw tears forming at the edge of Ino's eyes, he hadn't meant for her to feel this bad.

He quickly embraced the blonde girl, and in return she just nuzzled her nose into his chest slowly letting the tears fall.

Soon he walked towards the couch, sat down and let her once again snuggle into his chest. Yuiitsu was curled up into a ball in front of the fire place and he was watching T.V. with Ino. For a while they made funny comments about some cheesy lines that were in a short movie and by the time they were done watching the movie Ino had fallen asleep in his lap. Shikamaru gently tucked a pillow under her head and had covered her body with his jacket. Shikamaru tried very hard not to fall asleep. It was 11 o'clock at night and there was still an hour left before Ino's parents got home. Shikamaru gently kissed Ino's forehead, and being the lazy type of guy he is, Shika couldn't control his sleep and he also fell asleep on the couch with his friend Ino Yamanaka.

Well hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter! Aw I feel so sorry for Neji, I know you probably do too but don't worry I'll make sure he finds his true love! And like I said before this is nothing… the conflict hasn't even come up yet Holy molly macaroni! I'll try to add the conflict in the next chappie ok and if I get at least one review by today I'll write the next chapter tonight it's self! Gawd you wouldn't believe how long this took to write like... 4 hours! I know it's hard to believe but I became lazy, and I kept getting interrupted by inconsiderate sisters. Hmph! So Yea, don't worry I know this story might seem scattered but I got it all planned out. So don't think I'm making this up as I go along because I'm not, I'm just adding a lot of detail as I'm going on because I know how much people like detail. And as promised here's my poem about clouds! Ahem do not steal my poem please and thank you! Oh and also this is the poem I entered for my English class I pray that you will like it.

Clouds

**C**omfy and fluffy

**L**ovely to watch

**O**ver the sky and

**U**nder the sun

**D**rifting across the beautiful sky

**S**unshine's the sight now in our eyes.

Thanks and keep reviewing lots of love.

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Heyy! Today I've officially found my new assistant! Say Hi To Shikamaru! He kindly offered to become my helper.

Shikamaru: Trouble some.

Me: What?

Me: O.o anyways! Thanks so much shika for volunteering to help!

Shika: What volunteer wait what?! I didn't volunteer! This vile woman blackmailed me! (Points accusing finger towards Yuiitsu)

Me: What me?! I would never even dream of doing that! And if you think I did name the reason for why I blackmailed you.

Shika: Oh crap...she got me.

Me: (smiles evilly) exactly so now say Hi to those viewers out there! And make them happy so they'll review just like you promised.

Shika: What?! When did I say I Shikamaru Nara would be very pleased and happy if you would review Yuiitsu's story?

Me: Hah tape recorded it!

Shika: Huh?!

Me: :Plays tape recorder: (I Shikamaru Nara would be very pleased and happy if you would review Yuiitsu's story).

Shika: damn woman...

Me: Now tell the world you love Caitlin A.K.A Scarlet letters in the snow.

Shika: But she already knows I like her.

Me: Yea but the world doesn't!

Shika: Fine Fine….World I Shikamaru Nara love Caitlin A.K.A Scarlet letters in the snow. (That's a fact yea!)

Me: Now say the disclaimer part.

Shika: what why should I?!

Me: :fans myself with photographs with a certain someone and someone.:

Shika: Troublesome…ugh fine.

Shikamaru: Yuiitsu does not own Naruto or any of the characters (unless she black mails the characters.)

Or she wouldn't be forcing me to say this troublesome thing now would she?

Here's chappie 5 enjoy!

Rays of sunshine streamed through Ino's bedroom the lilac walls seemed so full of color and Yuiitsu was curled up at the edge of Ino's bed.

Ino was awake, but then she wasn't awake. (A/N sorry to confuse you it just means she was sleeping with her eyes closed but she was aware of the things around her.)

Ino could hear light footsteps coming towards her room, but she didn't bother to get up.

"Ino honey it's your phone" said a calm voice, which belonged to Ino's mother.

It took Ino a while to untangle herself from her bed sheets but she managed. She took the cordless from her mother and thanked her as her mother left the room. Yuiitsu jumped off the bed and headed down the steps.

"Hello?" said Ino in a tired voice.

"Ah I see your still sleeping… troublesome." said a lazy voice from the other end of the phone which she recognized as none other then Shika's.

"Hope you had a good sleep" added Shika.

With that comment visions of last night entered Ino's mind. And she realized she had fallen asleep. "Oh my gawd I'm so sorry… I don't know when I fell asleep." Said Ino in a sorry voice.

"It's ok Ino, it just goes to show everyone needs their sleep… at their own time." Said Shikamaru and Ino knew that at that very moment there was a very big smirk plastered on Shika's face.

Ino just smiled to herself and got to the point. "So why'd you call me?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Incase you've forgotten today we're going to a party." Said Shika.

"A party?" repeated Ino

"Yes, a party and as a matter of fact it's over at your house." Said shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"Oh gawd!" Yelled Ino over the phone I totally forgot!

Turns out today's the day she had decided to host a party at her house because next week everyone was graduating from college. Ino's parents are super cool and it was their idea in the first place to have a party at their house.

"So, when did you leave last night?" asked Ino.

"I crept out the back door before your parents made it home." Said Shikamaru as he sighed. "And don't you think you should get preparing for the party now?" asked Shika.

"Ok I got to go, meet me at my house in 10 and bring the rest of the gang as well ok love you bye!"

"In-" Shikamaru was cut off by the beeping after Ino had hung up the phone.

"_Troublesome"_ he thought to himself.

As soon as Ino hung up the phone she quickly dressed into grey track pants, a white tank top and black converse.

She had her long blonde hair tied up into a bun and her bangs lay gliding across the side of her face. Ino quickly rushed down to breakfast and started the preparations with her parents. Her brother hadn't bothered to help at all as a matter of fact he thought this whole party was pathetic and so he kept himself locked up in his room. No one knew what his problem was he would always stay in his room, read or paint…No body knew exactly what he read or painted. Ryu Was older than Ino by 4 years, before they knew each other too well and now they don't know each other at all. They are like strangers but living under the same roof.

20 minutes later Shika, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ten ten arrived.

They all worked extremely hard to move furniture and set up food and bring in speakers and all that.

After they were done everyone sat down to take a break except…of course Sakura and Lee they were now arguing over what type of music should be played at the party they kept yelling and yelling and their conversation went something like this:

"I think there should be Love songs at the dance, my youthful friends can sway to the beautiful music and the season of love will bloom at this youthful party". (You can guess who said that….yep that's right even though Lee is now 19 (turning 20) he still is using the word youthful in his phrases.)

"Well I think there should be party music like rock and roll, and R & B. It's a party for Pete's sake! Not a prom or ball!"

Piped up Sakura.

And Blah blah blah blah blah and they kept arguing over something not so important.

Soon it was almost time for the party, Ten ten, Neji, Lee and Sakura all had gone home to go get ready and Shika stayed behind for he had already brought an extra pair of clothes with him. (A/N: smarty pants .)

At the time of the party everyone had arrived on time, Shikamaru was wearing a black collared short sleeved shirt with a red lose tie on it, dark black jeans and black converse. And of course his hair was in a

Ten ten wore her hair in the 2 panda buns, she was wearing a yellow collared t-shirt with dark blue jeans and she wore yellow converse.

Lee…Of course being the guy he is wore his regular green jumpsuit…which wasn't such a good choice for a college part but he wore it anyways.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink dress that came until her knees and her bubble gum pink hair was left untied.

And she wore high heels.

Ino (of course, it being her party) she was looking the best. Her long blonde hair was curled and her bangs were clipped in with a beautiful Lilac butterfly clip, her dress came until her thighs and it was also lilac with a bit of sparkle near the neck she wore a cute lilac choker that had a small purple butterfly at the side and she also wore high heels.

They all had arrived before the time of the party and soon guests came pouring in through the door the party led through their huge mansion and ended in their garden. There were too many people there to keep track who was who.

After a while everyone one was comfortable with the atmosphere Sakura was dancing with Ino's Tou-san and Lee was dancing with Ino's Kaa-san. And the music…well lets just say Sakura had won the debate for there was no romantic slow moody music but instead there was rock and roll, metal, R & B and Hip hop. Neji and Ten ten were over by the snacks and punch while Shikamaru was dosing off again at the staircase. Ino wasn't doing anything in particular she was sitting on her window sill with Kiba and Choji. Kiba was her friend from college and Choji was Kiba's friend. Kiba was also a rich guy his father was one of the trustees of the college and his mother was a doctor. Choji on the other hand was just a friend of Kiba's he wasn't a rude or a rich guy he was just a chubby cute fellow, and he loved to eat all the time. Like…right now he's eating chips. -.-

The song had ended and the next song started to play Ino was still talking to Kiba when Neji came and sat next to her. Neji did something so out of character at that very moment…He asked Ino if she would dance with him…as a friend of course.

"Uh…Ino…want to um… dance…with me?" said Neji in a nervous voice.

Ino's eyes widened and a smile was plastered on her face Neji was so sure she was going to say yes but instead she said something quite the opposite. "Me? And dance? Oo…Neji…my dear Neji if I start to dance…the rest of the party would have to take place at the garden." Kiba and Choji started to laugh at Ino's reply and Neji himself too knew that she didn't want to hurt his feelings for he gave a light smile and walked back to the punch area.

As the song came to an end Ten ten walked over to Shikamaru who was now drinking punch while sitting on the staircases railing. Ten ten didn't seem like she was enjoying the party for no one had asked he to dance yet. Ten ten built up the courage inside of her and asked Shikamaru something he wasn't expecting.

"Uh…Shika… Let's dance?" said Ten ten in a nervous tone.

Shikamaru hadn't heard her for he didn't reply but instead he was looking at Ino who was now sitting alone at the window sill watching people dance. Apparently her two friends were now over towards the mini bar getting some beer and they looked a little too drunk. Suddenly Shikamaru's head snapped towards Ten ten for he finally noticed her presence.

"Huh?" was all Shika could manage to say at the moment. So Ten ten repeated herself.

"Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" said Ten ten in a shaky voice.

Shikamaru was paying attention to her but his gaze was set upon Ino. "Uh…In a second said." Said Shikamaru, as he started to walk towards Ino leaving behind a miserable Ten ten.

That's right Ten ten had a major crush on Shikamaru…and when I say major I mean it's been 5 years but Ten ten could never get herself to admit it to anyone. She secretly wished Shikamaru would care for her as he did for Ino. She too wanted someone to talk to her on the phone late at night and call early in the morning the next day just to wake her up.

Ten ten knew it was practically impossible to separate the two. But she wished it was possible, she adored every fact about him, like he adored every fact about Ino. She didn't see any imperfection in him at all.

Mean while Shikamaru had walked over to Ino and placed his arm around her shoulder. Shikamaru inched his face towards her ear and said "Ino…If you don't dance today, you will never dance in your life."

"Breaking news fluffy (Yes, that's right Ino always called Shikamaru fluffy,) I can't dance." Said In a no it all voice, as if the fact was obvious.

Shikamaru still decided to encourage her for Ino thought of herself as a horrible dancer.

"No only Kure-ji- ((Crazy)…I think…) can't dance." Said Shikamaru in the same type of voice Ino had used.

"Kure-ji-? Who?...I forget." Said Ino with a puzzled look on her face.

Shikamaru leaned in towards Ino's ear as if he was going to whisper something in her ear but instead he said in a louder voice then normal "Come to the dance floor I'll tell you."

With that Ino slapped him playfully on the back as she walked over to the dance floor.

(A/N: Now Shika must dance. I know this is out of character but…oh well a little change is good for everyone once in a while.)

Soon Shikamaru and Ino were rocking to the music, turns out Ino can dance…she just hasn't tried.

Now back to the Kure-ji- person. Shikamaru pointed towards Kiba while he made an attempt to dance with his friends. Yep it was true, he's muscular, he's popular, spectacular, and he's a bachelor. He has awesome cars, the girls love him, and he's rich…But! Kure-ji- can't dance at all…nope he can't dance. This was a known fact in the whole college but no body dared to make fun of him for he was rich and powerful messing, with him could get you in a lot of trouble…deep trouble.

As the dance was ending Neji noticed Ino and Shikamaru dancing, they were gossiping and laughing they were having the time of their lives while he was being tormented by their happiness. Neji decided to walk towards the mini bar and sit down.

"One coca cola on the rocks please." Said Neji in a low voice. He drank the whole glass in one gulp.

Neji was going to order for another one until he saw Ino's mother drag away Ino's father and she seemed like she meant business. Curiosity got the better of Neji and so he followed them… something he shouldn't have done.

Neji hid behind a bush to where he wasn't visible to the couple, they were talking about…a wedding but Neji couldn't exactly make out whose. Maybe they meant Ryu's wedding…or even worse Ino's.

Nya!! I'm done! Oh uh yea…Wedding alert! Whose is it? Who will marry who? Will the married couple be happy with each other? Oh and sorry for the short chappie I'm not really good with long ones my brain starts to hurt. Read on to find out and don't forget to review…remember Shika would love it if you reviewed. Right Shika?!

Shika…Uh yea…what the troublesome woman said.

Me: Hmph! This is why I prefer Sasuke-kun over you..

Shika: Then why don't you get him to be your assistant?

Me: Oi! Shika-kun that's a great idea!

Shika: (Eyes widen) does that mean I'm free?!

Me...Uh…let me think… (Pretends to think)…Nope!

Shika: Crap…

Me: I have an idea!! Maybe I can dress you guys up and make you dance for the viewers!

Shika: Oh dear lord…what have I gotten myself into.

Well until next time!!

Please review…or Shika won't like you.

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	6. Chapter 6

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hey guys! Guess whose back! Back again! Yep it's me the Fantabulous Yuiitsu!

Ok Yea you probably have noticed I'm updating way too much lately right…anyways sorry for that I just want to get this story out of the way. And Guess who we have here today?!

That's right Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh uh yea Say hi to the viewers guys!!

Sasuke: whose idea was this anyways?

Me: (Points to Shika) He gave me the great idea of inviting you here!

Shika: Oh crap… (Runs for life)

Sasuke: (Runs after him).

Right since their having a brotherly bonding over there I'm just going to get started with the chappie and, I hope you enjoyed chappie 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I would already be married to Sasuke Uchiha by now.

And!! There's more!! I totally luverz Vampire desire and Scarlet letters in the snow. Yep thank you for reviewing I luversz you guys!!

(Inner me) Chyea!!

Ino…

They were talking about Ino.

"I think it's about time." Said Ino's mother.

"Yes, but do you think they will agree to this…I mean their only just turning 20." Argued Ino's father.

"Of course their ready, if we don't do something fast questions will start to raise in the family, what are we going to say then?" Argued back Ino's mother.

"Oh…ok fine." Replied Ino's father in a defeated voice.

The two couples sat there in silence while.

Neji tried to get a better view and in the process he fell over… but he got saved for he didn't make a loud sound and remained hidden behind the bushes.

Ino's mother peered over her husbands shoulder.

"I thought I herd something back there." Said Ino's mother.

"Well, there is a party going on here so… maybe someone just threw something…or it's Yuiitsu, so just calm down." Said Ino's father in a serious tone.

Neji sighed to himself…grateful that he wasn't seen or herd.

"We should call Shika tomorrow it's self and talk to him about the wedding." Said Ino's mother after a while. Her father just nodded.

Neji was aw struck…he couldn't move, this piece of information pierced his heart…was it too late for him?

Neji shrugged off the misery and walked back to the mini bar counter. He sat there staring at his two friends; they looked so happy while they cracked jokes and did play fighting with each other. Suddenly Ten ten walked over to Neji, she had noticed Neji had gone missing for a while. When she stood in front of Neji she noticed him looking elsewhere and so she followed his gaze…She also saw what he saw, both their friends having a great time while she regretted their happiness. Shikamaru hadn't noticed Ten ten at all she had asked him to dance but he was way to busy caring about Ino to even give a straight answer.

Suddenly Neji spoke up.

"I wish I had someone…someone like he has…someone to care for someone to love." He said as he motioned his head towards his two friends.

Ten ten hadn't expected him to notice her but didn't let it show she just looked back towards her friends and replied.

"Yea…me too."

Suddenly both their gazes met and they saw in each other what they saw in them selves. The lonely feeling they felt inside of them they now realized how much they were alike, they realized the connection they had the feelings they shared and without even knowing something happened….something that will change their whole lives.

In a few seconds Ten ten's face was inches away from Neji's, both of them no longer had control of their actions and in just a split second Ten ten's lips had locked with Neji's. Neji couldn't stop himself, for he felt this was right, this is the true feeling of love. Feelings for each other, understanding of each other, was what love truly meant. A few seconds later Neji and Ten ten had parted both the color of a tomato. But they weren't the only ones who had found out they were meant for each other, nope! Sakura, Lee Shika and Ino had all witnessed the scene and there they sat, wide mouthed and wide eyed.

Yea I know that was uber short and it's not nice of me to update this late but I'm sorry guys!! It's not my fault! If anyone's to blame it's these teachers argh!! I barely have time in my schedule to even eat nowadays! So yea so sorry.

Btw keep reading! Will Neji and Ten ten's friends accept this new turn?! Will the 2 be able to forget their former love? Keep reading to find out and uh….Yea if anyone reviews on this chapter I shall write 2 chapters on behalf of them…as in it's for them! Yep cuz I love them that much…I'd show it in arms length but it won't fit.-.-. Any who! Please please please review on this chapter so I at least will have someone to write for an so I won't stop writing see it all makes sense doesn't take a genius to figure that out. And this is the other reason to why this chappie was so short…..

Well, I was watching the 19th episode of Naruto, about when Haku dies…an-and I w-wa-was sniff sniff….crying..w-w…way too…bursts in tears….calms down Yea so you see my eye sit was horrible at the moment and I couldn't see a thing from all my tears so sorry.

Ok I'm starting on the next chapter and let me tell you yes! It has to do with the wedding! Will they get married? Will they not? And if they do or don't how will this affect their lives?! How how how!! To find out keep reading but for now Ja ne!!

Lots of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Yuiitsu-Chan is in the house! Believe it! Anyways!! I'd like to once again thank my faithful readers Scarlet letters in the snow and Vampire desire for reviewing!! I totally luversz you girlz!! And! I'm not done yet! I'd also like to thank my newest reviewer nerviouza, Chyea! You also rule!! And I'm not sure I should say I luversz you yet…and I don't know why I just have a feeling you'd hate me for it. -.- Which I don't want you to do. So yea guys sorry again about the short chappie I didn't mean to disappoint you but then again I had a very simple and clear explanation for my laziness and from my point of view it was relatively reasonable. Anyways enjoy chappie 7!

Attention.

Each and every single one of their friends were staring at them in disbelief their attention was upon the 2.

The friends were neither angry nor frustrated they were just surprised because it had happened all too quickly.

They remembered the scene vividly.

Lee had been bragging away about his new Volvo when suddenly he came to a stop in mid sentence. His friends had looked towards what he was staring at open mouthed.

There they saw it…Ten ten and Neji's face slowly inching towards each others and soon they locked in a light kiss.

The thoughts were all pushed out of their heads as Neji started to say something,

"Guys? Why are you looking at us like that?"

Everyone looked seriously towards Neji and Ten ten glancing back and forth and back and forth, the seconds seemed like hours each difficult to go through the two searched their friend's faces for any emotion but none was shown they just sat there shocked.

It had been quite late and the guests had left the late night party, Ino's parents and brother had gone to sleep after clean up but the group stayed behind after clean up to discuss the matter. Neither one had talked to the other while they cleaned up; the tension between the 6 had grown. Now coming back to their conversation, All 6 sat their wide eyed …and Ten ten was almost sure Sakura was going to faint until…they all started laughing, all of them burst into laughter leaving confused looks on their two friends. It turns out they didn't mind about their relation ship they were ACTUALLY happy that they had finally found someone to love; they seemed way to lonely all alone the other 4 exclaimed to the 2.

Suddenly Sakura came up with another one of her terrific ideas.

"Neji?" Sakura said in a calm yet serious voice.

"Hn?" replied Neji.

"Uh I was wondering…if you ever had to sing for Ten ten what would it be."

This question got Neji to half choke on air.

"Um...I don't know…what would you sing if you had to questioned Neji." He was now talking to Lee.

"Me?! Oh I wouldn't sing just a normal song I would sing my feelings! A song I had created for the beautiful young maiden" replied Lee.

"Like?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Oh um...let me think… "Said Lee as he drowsed into a deep thought.

The next minute Lee was holding a bewildered Sakura's hand and singing the song "Forever" By Chris brown.

Sakura immediately thumped him in the head causing him to fall over and yelp in pain.

As soon as Lee had regained his balance he quickly started arguing with Sakura.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Lee questioned.

Sakura now looked annoyed and had a visible nerve throbbing on her temple.

"Well first of all that isn't your song and second of all you held my hand like you were actually singing it for me!" accused Sakura.

Lee then clamed down and pouted a little.

"You don't like the fact that I held your hand or that I sang the wrong song for you?" He asked nervously.

Sakura thought for a while with an empty look on her face.

"I guess…both…" said Sakura still feeling a little confused of her own words.

"Anyways!" Lee perked up " I would have sung my own song if you were truly the maiden I was waiting for and anyways I was just practicing for the real deal when I held your hand it was nothing serious no worries." Said Lee as he made a peace sign with his fingers.

Sakura nodded but seemed upset, which Lee hadn't noticed at all he was way to busy bragging about how beautiful and lucky his wife/ girlfriend would be.

"What would you sing if it were you Fluffy?" asked Ten ten in a calm sweet voice.

But before Shika could answer her Ino fired up immediately.

"Don't call him fluffy only_ I_ can call him fluffy."

Ten ten merely smirked.

Shikamaru just yawned and replied "this is way too troublesome…But I'll do it anyways."

Shikamaru took Ino's hand and places her on a chair in front of him like he would have to the girl he would be singing this to in the future. Ino merely smirked. Then Shikamaru started with a few lines of the song "With you".

"Ooooh- I'm into you"

"And girl no one else will do."

"Cuz with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love."

"And I wi-"

Suddenly a bucket of cold water was dropped on top of Shikamaru's head. Everyone turned up to look and saw Ino's brother Ryu sitting at the ledge of the balcony.

"What the heck was that for?! And why the hell are you out here go back into your room."

Ryu sighed in deep. "I _was_ reading _in_ my _room_, and I was doing it quite well until you ugly frogs started singing."

He retorted.

"Shut up! Ok just shut up I'm warning you if you don't leave now I'm going to kick your ass." Replied Ino furiously.

Shikamaru tried to calm her down by telling her it really didn't matter; Ino was about to calm down until Ryu once again spoke.

"Shikamaru, One you're not good looking, two your poor and three if you're going to sing this horribly who in the right mind would ever want to marry you?" Asked Ryu with a smirk plastered across his face. Shika knew he was enjoying himself Ryu enjoyed every expression on Ino's angry face. But she decided to remain silent.

"Well, one day or another some girls bound to come along in my life who is poor, ugly and maybe even a worst singer then me." said Shikamaru in a non concerned voice.

All Shikamaru's life he had never even talked rudely to any one let alone fight someone. Shikamaru had lost his father when he was a little kid. He never really knew much about it, all his mother ever told him was that his father was descent and was always nice to everyone… and then one day he had gone to stop a fight and all things went terribly wrong…his father was in the middle of the fight and he was killed. From that day on Shika's mother ran away from her village and came to live here in Kanoha village and ever since he was little he was taught never to fight or be mean in anyways possible and he did as he was told.

Ryu smiled a weary smile and said "Hm…its sad Ino isn't poor or else she could have married you."

Shikamaru stayed calm but Ino didn't, she immediately started chasing him after he had attempted to get away by jumping off the balcony. Shikamaru could hear dozens of horrific words escape Ino's mouth as she chased him. But some thing else was bothering him at the moment…the emotionless look Neji had on his face.

Nya! Well that was a tiring chapter. I don't know why but it's so hard for me to concentrate nowadays.

Anyways keep reviewing because the next chapter has to do with the wedding! Yep! And Ino…she does something she regrets…so keep reading to find out what her mistake had been and guess what guys!! Gaara's joining us tomorrow along wit Shika and Sasuke!! So keep reviewing!!

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-chan.

So when do you know its love?

Hey Guys!! Chyea thanks for the reviews…I know I didn't get much but its better then nothing right?! And I totally forgot to tell you what inspired me to write this fic and so I'll tell you it's a movie...don't worry not a Hollywood movie but a bollywood movie and it's not in English so I'm sure half the world hasn't seen it! Anyways enough about me I'd like you to meet a new helper on "So when do you know its love?" His name is…. (Drum role) Gaara of the phunk!

Me: Hey Gaara!!

Gaara: Well…Hello Yuiitsu.

Me: Wow your calm. (Inner me: Unlike those two bastards over there who fight non-stop.)

Gaara: Yes…I'm in a good mood.

Me: Ooo k then. -.- (Thinks: well...this is no fun I think I'll ask him to leave.)

Gaara: (Thinks…Yes I finally think I'm boring her to death.)

Me: Ahem…thank you for coming but uh…Shikamaru has an objection towards you being here! So I think you will have to leave.

Shikamaru: I what?! I did no suc- Ouch!! What did you do that for woman!

Me: FOR LIEING!

Shika: But…I Ugh...what ever.

Me: (pushes Gaara off the set) Glad that's taken care of now…where was I? Oh Yea...Shikam-

Shika: ZzZzZzZzZ

Me: …Crap he fell asleep. Alrighty then….Sasuke!!

Sasuke:…Hn..what?

Me: say the disclaimer part.

Sasuke: Or else?

Me: (death glares him)

Sasuke: Riiight…. Yuiitsu-Chan does not own Naruto.

Alrighty then! Enjoy chappie 8!

"Im sorry." Said Ino to Shikamaru as she drived him home.

"There's no need Ino…but I don't think you should have upset Ryu like that." Said shikamaru.

"Tch…I can't believe it out of everyone he knows he teases you the most and you're the one giving his side?!" said Ino in a now louder voice.

"I'm not giving his side…and the only reason he makes fun of me is to get your reaction" replied shikamaru.

"What are you saying?" asked Ino in a confused tone.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Whenever he says something to me you fire up immediately which amuses him and so he just likes your reaction."

Ino decided to rethink that comment but said something else." What ever, if you ask me I think he needs to see a phycyatrist."

"And why's that?" asked Shika in a bored tone.

"Well…He doesn't seem to have friend he doesn't even work...he's always all…alone." Said Ino.

They had now arrived to Shikamaru's house.

"Ok…I guess I'll see you tomorrow for college." Said Ino to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and closed him eyes while he spoke "Um…Sure you will"

"Nani?" Said Ino.

Suddenly she had realized what he meant…there isn't going to be college tomorrow, college was over…for all of them. It was their time to shine…get jobs and forget each other in the process. Ino didn't know what saddened her more, the thought of her not being able to see Shika as often or the thought that she was now all grown up and had to start earning for a living. Without notification Ino's tears started to leak though the edges of her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and helped Ino come into the house. He put force on her shoulders and made her sit down.

"Aw what happened to Ino? Shikamaru?" questioned Shikamaru's mother. She was sitting on a chair eating dinner until Shikamaru opened the door and placed Ino on the couch.

"Hm…she just remembered college is over." Replied Shikamaru.

"It's ok Ino…you'll manage…I'm sure of it." Said Shika's mother in an encouraging voice.

"I just don-don't know how the year went by so fast." Said Ino in a shaky voice.

"On the phone dear…on the phone." Said Shika's mother. This comment had gotten Ino to smile and Shikamaru was at least happy she had stopped crying. Ino stayed over and finished dinner with them.

The next day.

Beep Beep Beep!!

Shikamaru reached over and smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. 10 minutes later it had rung again but this time there was no need for him to turn it off for his mother had already done it for him.

"Wake up Shikamaru." Said his mother in a calm tone.

Shikamaru woke up as his mother opened his curtains revealing sunshine and blinding his eye sight momentarily.

Shikamaru got up and got dressed and in 10 minutes he had come to the living room, he noticed his mother hadn't made breakfast yet so he decided to wait.

Ring ring…Ring ring..

"Hello?" said Shikamaru into the receiver.

"Mhm…Yes just a minute."

Shikamaru handed the phone to his mother; he knew it was his mother's friend


	8. Chapter 8

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hey Guys!! Chyea thanks for the reviews…I know I didn't get much but its better then nothing right?! And I totally forgot to tell you what inspired me to write this fic and so I'll tell you it's a movie...don't worry not a Hollywood movie but a bollywood movie and it's not in English so I'm sure half the world hasn't seen it! Anyways enough about me I'd like you to meet a new helper on "So when do you know its love?" His name is…. (Drum role) Gaara of the phunk!

Me: Hey Gaara!!

Gaara: Well…Hello Yuiitsu.

Me: Wow your calm. (Inner me: Unlike those two bastards over there who fight non-stop.)

Gaara: Yes…I'm in a good mood.

Me: Ooo k then. -.- (Thinks: well...this is no fun I think I'll ask him to leave.)

Gaara: (Thinks…Yes I finally think I'm boring her to death.)

Me: Ahem…thank you for coming but uh…Shikamaru has an objection towards you being here! So I think you will have to leave.

Shikamaru: I what?! I did no suc- Ouch!! What did you do that for woman!

Me: FOR LIEING!

Shika: But…I Ugh...what ever.

Me: (pushes Gaara off the set) Glad that's taken care of now…where was I? Oh Yea...Shikam-

Shika: ZzZzZzZzZ

Me: …Crap he fell asleep. Alrighty then….Sasuke!!

Sasuke:…Hn..what?

Me: say the disclaimer part.

Sasuke: Or else?

Me: (death glares him)

Sasuke: Riiight…. Yuiitsu-Chan does not own Naruto.

Alrighty then! Enjoy chappie 8!

"Im sorry." Said Ino to Shikamaru as she drived him home.

"There's no need Ino…but I don't think you should have upset Ryu like that." Said shikamaru.

"Tch…I can't believe it out of everyone he knows he teases you the most and you're the one giving his side?!" said Ino in a now louder voice.

"I'm not giving his side…and the only reason he makes fun of me is to get your reaction" replied shikamaru.

"What are you saying?" asked Ino in a confused tone.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Whenever he says something to me you fire up immediately which amuses him and so he just likes your reaction."

Ino decided to rethink that comment but said something else." What ever, if you ask me I think he needs to see a physician."

"And why's that?" asked Shika in a bored tone.

"Well…He doesn't seem to have friend he doesn't even work...he's always all…alone." Said Ino.

They had now arrived to Shikamaru's house.

"Ok…I guess I'll see you tomorrow for college." Said Ino to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and closed him eyes while he spoke "Um…Sure you will"

"Nani?" Said Ino.

Suddenly she had realized what he meant…there isn't going to be college tomorrow, college was over…for all of them. It was their time to shine…get jobs and forget each other in the process. Ino didn't know what saddened her more, the thought of her not being able to see Shika as often or the thought that she was now all grown up and had to start earning for a living. Without notification Ino's tears started to leak though the edges of her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and helped Ino come into the house. He put force on her shoulders and made her sit down.

"Aw what happened to Ino? Shikamaru?" questioned Shikamaru's mother. She was sitting on a chair eating dinner until Shikamaru opened the door and placed Ino on the couch.

"Hm…she just remembered college is over." Replied Shikamaru.

"It's ok Ino…you'll manage…I'm sure of it." Said Shika's mother in an encouraging voice.

"I just don-don't know how the year went by so fast." Said Ino in a shaky voice.

"On the phone dear…on the phone." Said Shika's mother. This comment had gotten Ino to smile and Shikamaru was at least happy she had stopped crying. Ino stayed over and finished dinner with them.

The next day.

Beep Beep Beep!!

Shikamaru reached over and smacked the snooze button on his alarm clock. 10 minutes later it had rung again but this time there was no need for him to turn it off for his mother had already done it for him.

"Wake up Shikamaru." Said his mother in a calm tone.

Shikamaru woke up as his mother opened his curtains revealing sunshine and blinding his eye sight momentarily.

Shikamaru got up and got dressed and in 10 minutes he had come to the living room, he noticed his mother hadn't made breakfast yet so he decided to wait.

Ring ring…Ring ring...

"Hello?" said Shikamaru into the receiver.

"Mhm…Yes just a minute."

Shikamaru handed the phone to his mother; he saw as his mother's expression changed horribly…one minute she was smiling the next she was yelling into the receiver.

"How could he just do that?!" yelled his mother.

"I kno- No! I'm going to see the commissioner; you do what ever you like."

"Ok...Yea I'll see you tomorrow." And then she hung up the phone.

Shika stared curiously at his mother. He wanted to know who it was and what happened apparently his mother could tell for she immediately started explaining. "Ugh…could you believe the nerve of this guy?" started Shika's mother. "He broke a kids hand just because he stole something…and he's only 15! Your not to deal with a kid with such brutal punishment!" yelled Shika's mother. Shika immediately knew who his mother was talking about…

Chyea! Sorry guys I know I was supposed to add the wedding part in this chappie…but I keep getting carried away and anyways I want you guys to review more. Don't I so…Review Review Review! So I can actually look forward to the next

chappies the thing is…I'm taking extended French in school so it's extra hard for me to keep up with everything. And Yea you need to know who this person is that Shika's kaa-san is talking to that is the really important character for that person…makes a difference to everyone…but that person also tortures…and makes people realize…ok if I keep this up im probably just going to tell you the rest of the story so chyea! Review and find out and maybe in the next chappie I'' write a preview of the next chappie.

Lots of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hiya guys!! Yea I know I'm updating pretty fast eh…Yea surprised you eh! Truth is I don't want to disappoint you guys and since… well most of my chappies are short I decided to make it up to you guys by trying to update A.S.A.P!

Anyways Aw…well...No volunteers again…but it's ok I think I'm enough to entertain you guys! Chyea!!

(Inner me: Hell Yea! I'm going to make you want to review all of my stories! Weather you like it or not!) I'm joking.

Anyways here's Chappie 10 enjoy!

"Why not?!" questioned Ino's Kaa-san. Ino and Shikamaru had made it clear they didn't want to get married, despite the fact that they are always together and they make it seem like they can't live without each other, so why?

"Because…we're not in love" said Ino and Shika at the same time.

"Not in love?!" questioned Ino's Tou-san.

"Yes." Said Ino in a serious voice.

"But…Shika are you sure you don't want to marry our daughter?" asked Ino's mother with every hope she had.

"Mom!" Yelled Ino.

"Ok, ok we get it we won't interfere but I have a question." Started Ino's father, "When do you exactly plan on getting married at all…I mean how are you so sure you two aren't meant for each other."

"Ahem…I think we have a good explanation to that, we're in no hurry when we need to find someone we will." Said Ino in a matter of fact voice.

"And we will get married to someone that we like…in that kind of way." Said Shikamaru as he smirked.

"_Troublesome…I wonder why her parents are so keen on getting us married"_ Thought Shikamaru.

"Hm…but do you think that person will have a problem with this kind of friend-ship?" asked Ino's mother.

Both Ino and Shika shrugged. They didn't love each other they merely liked each other there was a difference, they hung out together and did things together because they liked each others company but they were far from being in love with each other.

2:00. pm.

Shika, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ten ten were all sitting by the shore of Kawaii beach talking about the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"Neji tell me, if you were ever in love with Ino would you have a problem with our friend-ship?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji hesitated for a bit but then answered. "Well the truth is…if I was ever in love with Ino…I would never have told you because…well…I thought you two were you know…"

"Oh dear lord! It's true fluffy we're never going to find anyone in life!" said Ino as she buried her face in Shikamaru's chest. It was odd but Ino's head had always found the perfect spot in Shika's chest, for he was the one who had always been with her when he was down, when she was angry happy you name it he was ALWAYS there for her.

"It's ok Ino…don't worry we'll find him…where ever he's hiding!" Said Shika as he rapped his arms around Ino's thin waist.

Ino quickly get out of his grasp. "Where _he's_ hiding?" "Fluffy…are you looking for a guy?" asked Ino as her eyes widened.

"Of course…I am …but for you silly." Said Shikamaru as he rubbed his nose gently against hers, which caused her to giggle.

"Hey that's right!" yelled Lee…a little too loud. "It's the perfect plan why don't you two find each other the perfect person…you guys know each other so well."

Sakura grabbed the sides of Lee's cheeks and gave him a peck on them. "Oh my god Lee! You are so smart."

Lee fondly smiled to himself clearly pleased of his comment.

"He's right guys…think about it if you guys find each other the perfect someone and you support their love who would have a problem with your close friend-ship?!" Said Sakura in an oh so obvious tone.

Shika and Ino both stared at each other and then smiled at each other.

"Guys…that's brilliant!" said Ino with a wide smile across her face. "Fluffy sit!" Ino put force on Shika's shoulders causing him to sit down on the rock. "Listen…I'll find you a stupid silly romantic girl ok, and you find me a tough guy! Someone who can stick up for me and you know…if they ever misbehaved with me he would break his teeth and place them in his hand." Ino stared smiling at Shikamaru waiting for his answer. Sakura had wondered why she wanted a tough guy…but then she realized as visions of a few months ago flashes in her mind.

_Flash back._

_A blonde girl and a boy with chestnut brown hair were rounding off on each other the blonde yelled furiously at the hazel eyed boy. _

"_What the fuck did you say!?" yelled the blonde. _

"_How dare you! You're the coward you son of a bitch! So is your whole fucking family! Go die in a cave somewhere you ass whole!" Yelled the blonde now panting._

_Suddenly two tanned arms grabbed the back of the blonde girl's waist._

"_Ino…calm down ok...he's not worth your time." Said Shikamaru as he tried to get the young blonde calm._

"_No…I will not…I'll teach him a lesson to call someone a coward." Yelled Ino as she struggled to get out of the boy's grasp._

"_What… are you crazy Kiba?! You called Ino a coward?!" questioned Shikamaru clearly shocked at Kiba's daring's._ _It was true…though Shika was known as a calm quiet and peaceful person…Ino was quite the opposite she was dangerous…also knows as a cat… she wouldn't back down on any chance to show someone she's better._

"_Not her…I called you a coward!" Yelled Kiba as he clutched to his nose, before Ino had started yelling she had punched his nose very hard._

"_Me?" Shikamaru turned to Ino and rolled his eyes," If he was making fun of me why'd you get involved Ino…come on let's go." Said Shika as he started to drag his blonde friend._

"_Let me go! I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson!" Yelled Ino frantically._

"_Eh…keep your cat collared Nara or one day she's going to get under my car." Said Kiba as he smirked._

"_The same place that our mom picked you up from!" Yelled Ino over Shika's shoulder._

"_That's it! Now If she talks I'm going to knock you out Nara!" yelled Kiba over the noise of the crowd that was now gathering around them._

"_What?" Said Shika as he gave up on trying to control Ino._

"_What do you think huh? He's afraid of you…Hell no! Come one Shika you can beat him!" Said Ino while pushing Shika towards Kiba._

"_Come then bastard!" Said Kiba as he raised his fists._

"_Well…I didn't want to fight but you leave me no choice." Said Shikamaru as he turned to face Kiba._

"_Don't worry I won't leave anything…I'll send you home with your body parts in your hand." Said Kiba._

_Kiba pulled his arm back to pull up a punch but Shika bent down to pretend that he was stretching._

"_Shika! Shika! Shika!" Yelled Ino in encouragement and soon the crowd had also chimed in._

_Shika started this time he leaned in to punch Kiba but then stopped immediately. The crowd quieted down puzzled over why Shika had stopped._

"_Hm…nice try Kiba…but if I get into a fight with you I could get suspended after all, your father is one of the college trusties." Said Shika._

"_What?!" said a bewildered Kiba._

_Ino death glared Shika but he ignored it. "That's right if I beat the shit out of you I would get suspended."_

"_Yea, right buddy I'm going to be the one beating you up." Retorted Kiba._

"_Mhm…sure and nothing will happen to you right?" said Shika in a sarcastic tone._

"_Oh come on…my father is like Hitler… if he finds out I fought someone he'll torture me to death." Replied Kiba with a snort._

"_What do you mean?" Said Shika in a friendlier voice._

"_First he'll take away my allowance; the old guy always does this." Said Kiba as he lowered his fists._

"_No way guy…but then how do you eat in canteens?" asked Shika now placing his arm around Kiba's shoulder in an even friendlier way._

"_Hm…you see I've fed a lot of people like this Shino, and so they just return the favor." Said Kiba as he nodded towards a raven haired boy with black glasses._

"_Oh that's so sweet of you guys…your so lucky to have such good friends." Said Shika. He knew Ino was shooting death glares at him behind his back but he didn't care at the moment, his plan at the moment is to make his way out of this mess._

"_Yea, of course." Said Kiba._

"_So Kiba…are we still in the fight?" Questioned Shikamaru in a calm town._

"_Of course not…is there a gang war in college…of course not." Said Kiba as he clapped his hand onto Shika's back._

"_Well for our friend-ship you'll treat me to a coke no?" asked Shika in a friendly voice._

"_Sure." Said Kiba as he handed Shika a coke bottle._

_After that Shika merely left a confused Kiba behind to do nothing but stare at the other coke bottle as his mind took in what had just took place, as Shika walked away._

_Out side the school._

_Hahaha!! "That was too funny" said Lee as he high fived Shika for his behavior with Kiba inside the school._

"_You should have seen his he was al dumbfounded staring at his drink…and no one had the guts to laugh!" Said Lee while he panted for air…for he was laughing way too hard._

"_Coward." Said Ino in a serious voice as she turned away from the school to face Shika._

"_It's nothing about being a coward Ino…you know I don't like to fight." Retorted Shika._

"_Even if it was to save a friend?" question Ino._

"_Kiba…is not my friend…and at that moment it was much more important to save him from you." Said Shika as he started to laugh._

"_What ever I still say you're a coward." Retorted Ino._

"_Look guys…I'm not going to fight anyone, I promised my mother and you guys can call me what ever you like even a coward but it won't make a difference to me." Said Shika as he closed his eyes._

"_Not even a difference if it was me?" asked Ino._

"_Not even if it was you." Said Shika…and at that very moment Ino had run off…she couldn't believe her ears Shikamaru Nara…was in fact a weak person._

_Ino, Kiba and Shika were all friends again of course but Ino would never forget the day Shika was known as a coward._

_End of flash back._

Sakura smiled to herself as she slowly focused on her friends again.

"Brilliant then we shall search tonight, at the down town disco…there's bound to be people like us there." Said Shikamaru clearly satisfied by his idea.

"Are you in guys?" asked Ino.

"Of course it's time we found someone too!" yelled Lee hyperly.

"And who knows maybe we'll all find someone special like Neji and Ten ten." Said Sakura. And with that comment Neji wrapped his arms around Ten ten's waist causing her to blush.

Chyea! Chappie 9 I made it as long as I could…I would've written more but then my brain started hurting! So review! And Trust me this is where things get interesting knew people are added into the story and people change…A lot. Hearts are broken and relation-ships are made. So remember review and keep reading!

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-chan.


	10. Chapter 10

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Hiya guys!! Yea I know I'm updating pretty fast eh…Yea surprised you eh! Truth is I don't want to disappoint you guys and since… well most of my chappies are short I decided to make it up to you guys by trying to update A.S.A.P!

Anyways Aw…well...No volunteers again…but it's ok I think I'm enough to entertain you guys! Chyea!!

(Inner me: Hell Yea! I'm going to make you want to review all of my stories! Weather you like it or not!) I'm joking.

Anyways here's Chappie 10 enjoy!

"Why not?!" questioned Ino's Kaa-san. Ino and Shikamaru had made it clear they didn't want to get married, despite the fact that they are always together and they make it seem like they can't live without each other, so why?

"Because…we're not in love" said Ino and Shika at the same time.

"Not in love?!" questioned Ino's Tou-san.

"Yes." Said Ino in a serious voice.

"But…Shika are you sure you don't want to marry our daughter?" asked Ino's mother with every hope she had.

"Mom!" Yelled Ino.

"Ok, ok we get it we won't interfere but I have a question." Started Ino's father, "When do you exactly plan on getting married at all…I mean how are you so sure you two aren't meant for each other."

"Ahem…I think we have a good explanation to that, we're in no hurry when we need to find someone we will." Said Ino in a matter of fact voice.

"And we will get married to someone that we like…in that kind of way." Said Shikamaru as he smirked.

"_Troublesome…I wonder why her parents are so keen on getting us married"_ Thought Shikamaru.

"Hm…but do you think that person will have a problem with this kind of friend-ship?" asked Ino's mother.

Both Ino and Shika shrugged. They didn't love each other they merely liked each other there was a difference, they hung out together and did things together because they liked each others company but they were far from being in love with each other.

2:00. pm.

Shika, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji and Ten ten were all sitting by the shore of Kawaii beach talking about the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"Neji tell me, if you were ever in love with Ino would you have a problem with our friend-ship?" asked Shikamaru.

Neji hesitated for a bit but then answered. "Well the truth is…if I was ever in love with Ino…I would never have told you because…well…I thought you two were you know…"

"Oh dear lord! It's true fluffy we're never going to find anyone in life!" said Ino as she buried her face in Shikamaru's chest. It was odd but Ino's head had always found the perfect spot in Shika's chest, for he was the one who had always been with her when he was down, when she was angry happy you name it he was ALWAYS there for her.

"It's ok Ino…don't worry we'll find him…where ever he's hiding!" Said Shika as he rapped his arms around Ino's thin waist.

Ino quickly get out of his grasp. "Where _he's_ hiding?" "Fluffy…are you looking for a guy?" asked Ino as her eyes widened.

"Of course…I am …but for you silly." Said Shikamaru as he rubbed his nose gently against hers, which caused her to giggle.

"Hey that's right!" yelled Lee…a little too loud. "It's the perfect plan why don't you two find each other the perfect person…you guys know each other so well."

Sakura grabbed the sides of Lee's cheeks and gave him a peck on them. "Oh my god Lee! You are so smart."

Lee fondly smiled to himself clearly pleased of his comment.

"He's right guys…think about it if you guys find each other the perfect someone and you support their love who would have a problem with your close friend-ship?!" Said Sakura in an oh so obvious tone.

Shika and Ino both stared at each other and then smiled at each other.

"Guys…that's brilliant!" said Ino with a wide smile across her face. "Fluffy sit!" Ino put force on Shika's shoulders causing him to sit down on the rock. "Listen…I'll find you a stupid silly romantic girl ok, and you find me a tough guy! Someone who can stick up for me and you know…if they ever misbehaved with me he would break his teeth and place them in his hand." Ino stared smiling at Shikamaru waiting for his answer. Sakura had wondered why she wanted a tough guy…but then she realized as visions of a few months ago flashes in her mind.

_Flash back._

_A blonde girl and a boy with chestnut brown hair were rounding off on each other the blonde yelled furiously at the hazel eyed boy. _

"_What the fuck did you say!?" yelled the blonde. _

"_How dare you! You're the coward you son of a bitch! So is your whole fucking family! Go die in a cave somewhere you ass whole!" Yelled the blonde now panting._

_Suddenly two tanned arms grabbed the back of the blonde girl's waist._

"_Ino…calm down ok...he's not worth your time." Said Shikamaru as he tried to get the young blonde calm._

"_No…I will not…I'll teach him a lesson to call someone a coward." Yelled Ino as she struggled to get out of the boy's grasp._

"_What… are you crazy Kiba?! You called Ino a coward?!" questioned Shikamaru clearly shocked at Kiba's daring's._ _It was true…though Shika was known as a calm quiet and peaceful person…Ino was quite the opposite she was dangerous…also knows as a cat… she wouldn't back down on any chance to show someone she's better._

"_Not her…I called you a coward!" Yelled Kiba as he clutched to his nose, before Ino had started yelling she had punched his nose very hard._

"_Me?" Shikamaru turned to Ino and rolled his eyes," If he was making fun of me why'd you get involved Ino…come on let's go." Said Shika as he started to drag his blonde friend._

"_Let me go! I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson!" Yelled Ino frantically._

"_Eh…keep your cat collared Nara or one day she's going to get under my car." Said Kiba as he smirked._

"_The same place that our mom picked you up from!" Yelled Ino over Shika's shoulder._

"_That's it! Now If she talks I'm going to knock you out Nara!" yelled Kiba over the noise of the crowd that was now gathering around them._

"_What?" Said Shika as he gave up on trying to control Ino._

"_What do you think huh? He's afraid of you…Hell no! Come one Shika you can beat him!" Said Ino while pushing Shika towards Kiba._

"_Come then bastard!" Said Kiba as he raised his fists._

"_Well…I didn't want to fight but you leave me no choice." Said Shikamaru as he turned to face Kiba._

"_Don't worry I won't leave anything…I'll send you home with your body parts in your hand." Said Kiba._

_Kiba pulled his arm back to pull up a punch but Shika bent down to pretend that he was stretching._

"_Shika! Shika! Shika!" Yelled Ino in encouragement and soon the crowd had also chimed in._

_Shika started this time he leaned in to punch Kiba but then stopped immediately. The crowd quieted down puzzled over why Shika had stopped._

"_Hm…nice try Kiba…but if I get into a fight with you I could get suspended after all, your father is one of the college trusties." Said Shika._

"_What?!" said a bewildered Kiba._

_Ino death glared Shika but he ignored it. "That's right if I beat the shit out of you I would get suspended."_

"_Yea, right buddy I'm going to be the one beating you up." Retorted Kiba._

"_Mhm…sure and nothing will happen to you right?" said Shika in a sarcastic tone._

"_Oh come on…my father is like Hitler… if he finds out I fought someone he'll torture me to death." Replied Kiba with a snort._

"_What do you mean?" Said Shika in a friendlier voice._

"_First he'll take away my allowance; the old guy always does this." Said Kiba as he lowered his fists._

"_No way guy…but then how do you eat in canteens?" asked Shika now placing his arm around Kiba's shoulder in an even friendlier way._

"_Hm…you see I've fed a lot of people like this Shino, and so they just return the favor." Said Kiba as he nodded towards a raven haired boy with black glasses._

"_Oh that's so sweet of you guys…your so lucky to have such good friends." Said Shika. He knew Ino was shooting death glares at him behind his back but he didn't care at the moment, his plan at the moment is to make his way out of this mess._

"_Yea, of course." Said Kiba._

"_So Kiba…are we still in the fight?" Questioned Shikamaru in a calm town._

"_Of course not…is there a gang war in college…of course not." Said Kiba as he clapped his hand onto Shika's back._

"_Well for our friend-ship you'll treat me to a coke no?" asked Shika in a friendly voice._

"_Sure." Said Kiba as he handed Shika a coke bottle._

_After that Shika merely left a confused Kiba behind to do nothing but stare at the other coke bottle as his mind took in what had just took place, as Shika walked away._

_Out side the school._

_Hahaha!! "That was too funny" said Lee as he high fived Shika for his behavior with Kiba inside the school._

"_You should have seen his he was al dumbfounded staring at his drink…and no one had the guts to laugh!" Said Lee while he panted for air…for he was laughing way too hard._

"_Coward." Said Ino in a serious voice as she turned away from the school to face Shika._

"_It's nothing about being a coward Ino…you know I don't like to fight." Retorted Shika._

"_Even if it was to save a friend?" question Ino._

"_Kiba…is not my friend…and at that moment it was much more important to save him from you." Said Shika as he started to laugh._

"_What ever I still say you're a coward." Retorted Ino._

"_Look guys…I'm not going to fight anyone, I promised my mother and you guys can call me what ever you like even a coward but it won't make a difference to me." Said Shika as he closed his eyes._

"_Not even a difference if it was me?" asked Ino._

"_Not even if it was you." Said Shika…and at that very moment Ino had run off…she couldn't believe her ears Shikamaru Nara…was in fact a weak person._

_Ino, Kiba and Shika were all friends again of course but Ino would never forget the day Shika was known as a coward._

_End of flash back._

Sakura smiled to herself as she slowly focused on her friends again.

"Brilliant then we shall search tonight, at the down town disco…there's bound to be people like us there." Said Shikamaru clearly satisfied by his idea.

"Are you in guys?" asked Ino.

"Of course it's time we found someone too!" yelled Lee hyperly.

"And who knows maybe we'll all find someone special like Neji and Ten ten." Said Sakura. And with that comment Neji wrapped his arms around Ten ten's waist causing her to blush.

Chyea! Chappie 9 I made it as long as I could…I would've written more but then my brain started hurting! So review! And Trust me this is where things get interesting knew people are added into the story and people change…A lot. Hearts are broken and relation-ships are made. So remember review and keep reading!

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-chan.


	11. Chapter 11

Hm

So when do you know its love?

Hm...3 chapters in just one day...admit it…I'm good. Really good. Nya! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed chappie 10 and today we've got Shika and Sasuke.

Me: Shika! Say hi to the reviewers!

Shika: Hi gu-ZzZZzZzZz-Ouch what the heck did you do that for?!

Me: You fell asleep on my show!!

Shika: show? This isn't a show silly it's a fic!

Me: Point is?

Shika: ugh…forget it your way to troublesome to explain to or argue with.

Me: Troublesome? What the heck is that suppose to mean huh?!

Shika: Hn.

Me: Hn?! Wtf is Hn.?!

Shika: Hn.

Me: Why you little!! (Chokes Shika)

Shika: Oh dear lord!! Someon-e H-H-help! (Escapes and makes a run for it)

Me: oh no you don't!! (Chases him)

Sasuke: HN…since their having a family bonding I think I'll have to end this.

So here's disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: Yuiitsu does not own Naruto…or any of the characters or she would already be married to Sasuke by now and all Hell would have been loose by now. (Inner me: Hell yea!!)

The loud music blasted through their ear drums…Shika, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Neji and Ten ten were all walking towards the front desk to pay to get into the disco.

"There with me" said Ino to the guy at the front desk.

"I see ma'am, but today's cover charge." Said the man behind the desk.

"See guys I told you it would be cover charge today…Let's go somewhere else Sakura." Said Lee in a disappointed tone.

"Lee don't cry! You always do this…Neji you pay." Said Ten ten.

"B-But." Stuttered Neji.

"Please" .said Ten ten with her puppy dog hazel eyes. Which of course Neji couldn't say no two, they were simply too mesmerizing.

"Uh…fine." Said Neji as he paid at the front desk.

"It's a loan." Murmured Neji.

"Of course." Said Lee. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job.

As they were walking into the disco they saw two men come in riding on horses…they didn't seem friendly but as they passed by the gang they smiled at Ino…which totally freaked her out.

"Did I just see two guys come to the disco on horses?" said Ino bewildered.

The rest of the gang just nodded in amazement.

"Guys this city is great!" said Ino with wide eyes as they made their way inside.

As soon as they got into the disco Ino and Shika ran towards the bar counter and sat on two stools while the rest of the gang got a table. Ino and Shika started immediately, they pointed out people to each other, but it was no good, no one was quite perfect in their opinion.

"Ugh...I don't know what their thinking." Said Lee. "They are MADE for each other, why do they not understand that?" Lee said to no one in particular. Sakura glanced towards the bar counter and saw her two friends dancing away to the beat of the music. "I don't know why they try." Said Sakura as she smiled to herself.

Just when Ino and Shikamaru were finally getting ready to start their hunt for love they saw the two horse riders.

They were chasing a girl… and she seemed frightened.

"Come on baby…we'll have fun tonight" said one of the riders.

The other one merely watched as his friend tried to catch himself some bait. Ino tore her eye sight from the horrific scene and turned to Shikamaru…

Shikamaru was staring at the girl in amazement…he was mesmerized…he didn't even notice the fact that Ino was now shaking him…Shikamaru…finally thought he had found his one true love. The blonde girl looked as frightened as ever she tried to make an escape but they just blocked her way. The girl was wearing a purple knee leveled dress, she had her blonde hair tied up into four ponytails and her eyes were like Ino's…sky blue. Shikamaru didn't know what he was really actually feeling at the moment…the only thing he knew was he had to save her some how…he just had to.

At that very moment Shikamaru had decided he would face the two men…how? He had no clue. Why? He also didn't know.

"Psst! Guys come here!" whispered Shika to his friends.

"Yea what?" asked Lee in a low voice.

Shikamaru kept his gaze upon the girl and the two horse riders, "Lee…go and get the car…and wait outside…all of you leave now!"

Oh my lord!! What has He gotten himself into!! I'm the author and I don't even know!! Btw this girl…yes … it is as you feared she has come to destroy our lives!! All hell will definitely break loose in the next chappie so keep reviewing…or else…Shika will never ever ever come back here…and I'll make sure of it.

Muahahahaha!! Yea I know I'm evil.

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note

Author's note.

Dear viewers…I'm sorry the messages given in the chapter don't really make sense because…well…as of yet I hadn't gotten any reviews but this story was up before, and it ha gotten deleted by accident so please until now ignore the messages of the thanks and the less reviews and other messages.

Thank you for your kind cooperation.

Lots of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan. (Soon to be PinkPanda.)


	13. Chapter 13

So when do you know its love

So when do you know its love?

Alright I don't have much to see accept please take a look at my newest fic "Tutor" It's a SasuSaku fic. . so hope you enjoy it. And By the way I'd like to thank Inuyashee for reviewing. Arigato Inuyashee this chapter is dedicated to you. Hmph anyways I've noticed people are reading my fic but aren't reviewing…I can't stress enough to you guys I will not update unless I get 3 reviews for the chapter so please if you would like me to continue please PLEASE review.

Anyways Enjoy Chappie 12…well actually it is shown as 13 on here but it's actually 12.

:D

"I have to do this." Thought Shika. "I must save her…but…it can't be in a violent way…I have to do so-"Suddenly Shika thought of the perfect idea, an idea which will save the four pony tailed blonde and not involve violence.

Shika walked right between the horrific scene and held the girls hand not even giving her a second to say anything he started talking.

"Why Megan why?!" Said Shika in a dramatic voice. "You knew didn't you? You knew you had the dieses."

"I don't eve-" started the Blonde but Shika cut her off.

"Oh don't act Megan!" said Shikamaru in an even more dramatic voice.

"Megan?" thought the blonde. "What's with this guy?"

As the blonde thought to herself Shika used the time as an advantage. He turned to the man that was now staring at Shika in amazement and started speaking. "This girl…she's going to get you…she's evil she destroyed my life and now I'm taking her to the hospital do you have a problem?"

"N-No of course not." Said the tall muscular man from the pair as he started to take in on what Shika was talking about and as he realized it all he quickly backed a few paces away from the four pony tailed blonde. And at that very moment the blonde had figured out what was going on. Shika was trying to bust her out of the mess by proving her dangerous to be around and so she added on to the play.

"No leave me!" she said as Shika started to pull her away.

"Uh oh." Mouthed Shika as she pulled back. Shikamaru turned to face her and she winked at him making sure no one else saw.

"Leave me I say! You can't stop me from taking revenge on this cruel world, I shall take revenge on them all I shall destroy their lives!" She said in an even more dramatic voice then Shika's. "No Megan! You will do no such thing I'm taking you away and I'll make sure you will not do anything so horrific." Personally the 2 teens found this very cheesy and noticeable but the men didn't they just watched as Shika pulled the blonde out of the disco.

As soon as the 2 teens reached out side they hoped into Lee's Volvo and drove away.

_**Inside the car.**_

"Temari right?" said Ino to the four pony tailed blonde as she turned around in her seat.

"Yea." Replied Temari with a small smile on her face.

"Well then this is Lee, Sakura, Ten ten, Neji, Shikamaru and of course me Ino." Said Ino as she nodded towards everyone she introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys, and Btw Shikamaru thanks…that was really kind of you." Said Temari as she blushed at her last comment.

"Your welcome." Said Shikamaru as he started to resemble the color of a tomato himself.

"Anyways…I'm sure you would like to get to know us so I'll start by telling you the most important fact." Started Ino. "Like…everyone thought there was something between me and Shikamaru but there isn't trust me. "Right guys?" Said Ino as she soon referred to the rest of the gang.

"Riiiight" they all echoed.

"Exactly." Said Ino with a smirk plastered on her face as she turned around.

Through out the whole car ride Shika and Temari said nothing to each other, all they did was stare at each other in dead silence and no one else dared to laugh as well. Ino nudged Lee as she noticed the pair staring into each others eyes.

The first place they got to was Ino's. "Hey guys come in for coffee." Said Ino.

Everyone said sure, accept Temari.

"I've really got to get a move on guys…I'm sorry I'll just walk myself home then." Said Temari.

"I'll join you." Said Shikamaru talking for the first time ever since they had gotten out of the car.

"Shika take the car" said Lee as he tossed him the keys.

Shikamaru turned towards Temari expecting her to just nod but instead she said "Let's walk?"

It was more of a statement then a question but Shika didn't mind he just tossed the keys back to Lee as his friends Awed behind the 2.

"Have fun!" screamed Ino as the two left.

Shikamaru turned around to scowl at Ino before they left the drive way.

And that's it for this chapter. I know it's short but I figure I won't get reviews so why bother. Anyways sorry for the short chappie I'll make the next one more interesting. . And Yea once again Review and this time I shall keep my promise, If I don't get 3 reviews I won't continue I decided to write this chapter just so I can add on the fact that I won't write next time. And once again Criticism is loved so please review.

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guess whose back! I am!!!! Yea I've got nothing to say for this chappie either except review!!!!!! Yea I got A LOT of Hits on this story (232 and 109 visitors, so basically I know people come to check whether I've updated or not.)…so I'm just wondering why I haven't got any reviews.

Anyways here's Chappie 13 Enjoy! =D

"Hm, so I see your friends like you a lot." Said Temari as she walked down the alley side by side to Shika.

"Yea, we're close." Replied Shika as he stared off into the twilight sky, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Temari and Shika turned the alley, "Hey what's this?" questioned Temari as she pointed at a horse carriage.

"Uh…it's a horse carriage?!" said Shika as he furrowed his eyebrows of the fact that the 4 pony tailed blonde lacked intelligence.

"No, sill I mean use your imagination." Started Temari. "Hm…this looks like a royal family's horse and carriage."

Apparently this was one of Temari's favorite mind game called "What's this?"

Shika smiled at the glowing beauty beneath the moon lit sky as they turned a corner.

"So…tell me about your family." Perked up Temari as she ended the awkward silence between them.

"Well, there's just me and my mom. My dad died when I was five, but mom never let me feel the absence of him, she filled in both my parents' places." Said Shika as he lowered his tone.

"Oh." Was all Temari could manage to say at the moment.

"Well my parents are unique on there own. When they're together they fight like hell but when they're separated they can't live without each other." Said Temari as she giggled.

"Well I should tell you a little bit more about me I guess…" started Shika. " My father actually was a king type of person…my mother said he died as he went to go stop a fight. He really hated fighting." Said Shika.

"Hold on so your name should be something like…You're Royal Highness Shikamaru Nara?' Said Temari as she smirked.

"Hm…not really considering no one knows of this fact." Said Shika as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Well your friends sure treat you like a prince; they were talking about you all throughout the car ride." Said Temari.

"Actually…I think that was for you." Said Shika in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh really?" said Temari as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Mhm." Mumbled Shika.

The rest of the walk home went by in awkward silence as Temari stared at the ground and Shika stared up at the clear night sky.

"Good night." Said Shika as he dropped her off at her front door.

Temari smiled and said nervously "Uh…Shikamaru would you like to join me tomorrow?"

"Hm…where to?" questioned Shika.

"Movies…I'm going to watch James Bond." Said Temari quite nervously.

"I'd love to." Replied Shika as he walked out of her drive way.

**Ino's place**

As Ino walked into her living room she checked her cell phone for any missed calls. Ino had called Nara boy's house as soon as everyone had left her house. She was eager to find out what had happened.

"Waiting for your boyfriend to call?" questioned Ryu as a smirk crossed his face.

"Ugh forget it Ryu I'm not in the mood to argue ok." Said Ino in a very serious tone.

Ryu merely rolled his eyes but Ino didn't notice. She glanced towards Ryu as he was playing with his pet mouse.

"Can I sit here?" she asked as she pointed to the couch cushion next to him.

"Well, it's your house do whatever you want." Said Ryu as he places his pet on a cushion of its own.

"You really love him don't you?" Questioned Ino as she nodded towards his pet.

"No, we're just friends." Said Ryu, in attempt to sound funny.

"We used to be friends too." Said Ino as she broke the dead silence that had built up between them.

"What happened Ryu? Why did we become so distant?" Tried Ino once again, for he didn't answer.

"You remember Troy?" Asked Ryu, obviously ignoring the question.

Ino didn't mind she decided she'd play along with it.

"Oh, him. Yea he was a nice guy." Replied Ino smiling.

"He was such a punk, eh? And I remember he liked you." Said Ryu with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Ew. I didn't even like him in that way." Said Ino as she shuddered.

"Remember Ms. Four eyes?" said Ryu as he changed the subject.

"Who Chelsea? Aw your so mean, she was so nice to me, she would always do my homework poor girl." Said Ino as she grew in on the conversation they were having.

"Do you remember any of my friends?" asked Ryu.

Ino thought for a good 2 minutes and then she mouthed the words "shit."

"Shit". She said.

"Not a single one." She looked at Ryu confused.

"That's because I always had only one best friend…and now she doesn't even like to be near me." Said Ryu as his tone softened.

"I'm not the one that distanced, you did." Said Ryu.

Ino had nothing to say to that.

"But now, we can give it a try right…Like I mean now I'll be free because well…I found Shika a girl friend." Started off Ino.

"Wait- what!?!" questioned Ryu as he fixed his posture.

"I-FOUND-SHIKA-A-GIRL-FRIEND." Said Ino much slower as if Ryu was stupid.

Ryu burst out laughing.

"Are you stupid….you found Shika a girl friend?" Ryu walked out of the room laughing hysterically.

Ino decided to ignore him. There was obviously no point in trying to even make Ryu understand.

The song "Just the girl" by click five started playing. It was Ino's cell phone; she quickly picked it up in hope of it being Shika.

"Hey Shika!" said Ino.

"Hey Ino." Replied Shika.

"Gawd Nara get a cell phone already, don't worry I'll even pay for it." Said Ino now a little frustrated.

"It's not about money Ino, I just need my privacy." Said Shika.

"To hell with your privacy." Retorted Ino.

"Ugh forget that tell me what happened...Did you get her number?" Question Ino as she widened her eyes.

"Yes." Replied Shika.

"Yes what?" asked Ino.

"Yes I got her number, we're meeting tomorrow again at 2:00 p.m." Said Shika as he yawned.

"Where" asked Ino even more curious now.

"At Player's theater." Replied Shika. He was wondering why she wanted to know but didn't think anything of it.

"Why?" Asked Ino clearly wanting to know more.

"We're watching James bond." Said Shika as he yawned once again. He glanced up at the clock it was about 1 a.m.

"Hm...Okay I'll see ya later, cha?" said Ino as she too noticed the time.

"Kay Bye." Said Shika.

And with that he went to sleep eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

Kay wanna know what happens next right?? Then Review!!! Don't worry loads of shikaino parts coming ahead just review more so I can get started on the next chapter's kay?

Well see ya.

Lot's of love,

Yuiitsu-Chan.


End file.
